


Different

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Serial Killer Castiel, Serial Killer Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean是个严谨的杀手喜欢周密的计划，直到他在电视上看到了那个喜欢毫无计划的屠杀的家伙。谁也没想到他们会在同一个工作中见面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Dean是个杀手，但绝对不是个莽撞的杀手，比起没有毫无计划的屠杀，每一个细节都能完美掌控的谋杀才是他所追求的。在他看到电视里报道那起“血淋林”的谋杀案时，不屑的表情爬上他漂亮的脸。但是这个新来的家伙只干了三起案子，就名声大噪，把他的客户抢了一大部分，至少Crowley是这么说的。有些人喜欢他的作案方式，特别是黑帮和毒贩，那种张扬的现场在告诉每个人，别犯事别欠钱别想骗我。当然他的中介人有时候喜欢夸大其词，因为他现在其实并不缺活。  
Dean Winchester是最好的杀手，至少目前为止他的地位没有动摇。  
再过几年就说不准了哟，Crowley在电话的另一头说着。  
可是Dean就是忍不住要去关注那个暴力分子，有的时候一些奇怪的想法会跑进他的脑子里，比如当有人雇他们去杀对方会是什么样的结果。  
Crowley像是没有注意到对方的走神，还是自顾自地交代着新鲜的工作。有人让Dean去杀一位不安分的政客Zachariah，Dean守着传真机里吐出来的资料，照片里的男人有一张看一眼就想干掉他的脸。  
接下来的日子里Dean专注于跟踪观察Zachariah，他发现那家伙就是个变态。他会和来采访试图套出点“一手资讯”的记者上床，无论男女。他计划好了一切。然后就在他把自己的宝贝雪弗兰停在了离开路线上觉得自己该下手的那个夜晚，Zachariah有了一位步行来到他别墅门前的访客，步行而来，这很奇怪。Dean看着那个穿米黄色风衣的怪人敲了敲门，说了几句话便得到了允许进入房子。他想这大概是又一个记者，他用望远镜看了看男人的脸，长得不错，难怪Zachariah会放行。  
而接下来的事让人猝不及防，那个男人再把外套脱下放在客厅沙发上后径直走向了厨房，Dean把镜头对向政客，对方和自己一样不解，然后他看见Zachariah跟过去走到餐厅的位置，迎接他的是刀刃。  
Dean放下望远镜冲向别墅，他了解这种作案手法，把现场弄成地狱的手法，来自那个上电视的混蛋。他停在门口抽出枪握在手里，然后转到房子的一侧拉起窗户，他注意过政客不习惯锁掉这扇窗，翻了进去。房子里已经没有什么声响，只有一个人的脚步声，他端着枪向餐厅走去。看见了地上的尸体和背对着他的男人。对方转过身的动作好像没看见Dean的枪口，并且早早适应了他的存在。  
“你好，我猜你就是Dean。Gabriel说他们还找了你。”  
“你好...”  
Dean有些犹豫的开口，然后有些尴尬地放下枪。眼前有低沉声音的人看起来更像是个会计师而不是刚刚屠杀了一个人的凶手。对方在用随手拿起来的餐巾抹去脸上的血迹时，歪着头看着他好像在问他为什么迟疑。  
“我本来觉得你会更狂野一点。”Dean一边在心里诅咒那双漂亮的蓝眼睛一边解释道，“像是Mickey Knox那样的。”  
“我不知道Mickey Knox是谁，但你看起来并不是特别失望。”  
穿着西装的男人把手擦干净，几乎是严谨地把那块沾满血的餐布，叠好放回原来的位置，然后去取放在客厅沙发上的米黄色风衣。Dean挪动步子跟在他身后，他手里还拿着枪，但是他觉得自己并不是很需要握这么紧了。  
“所以，我能知道你的名字吗？”  
“Castiel。”  
好吧，真是个奇怪的名字。Dean现在知道了他的名字，还有他中介人的名字。接着他听见腰间的无线电传来警方的消息，看来他不是唯一发现这场屠杀的人。Dean觉得有什么地方不对劲，自己是因为一直在这栋别墅周围呆着才知道Zachariah已经变成一滩血泊，还有谁能这么快知道并且报警。  
而且Crowley这个混蛋为什么没告诉他这份工作有两个执行人。  
“我们该走了。”  
Dean下意识地牵起对方的袖口把他拉向后院，顺着小路从别墅后方的树林穿过，离开政客的屠宰场。蓝眼睛的男人没有挣扎，顺从地跟着他，好像Dean手里拿的不是枪而是美味的棒棒糖。当他们沿着Dean早早勘察好的逃跑线路来到公路旁时，可以看到警车呼啸而过。他们找到了藏在灌木丛里的宝贝Impala，Castiel没有经过对方的允许就像已经习惯了似的拉开副驾驶的门坐了进去。而Dean发现自己对这一切接受的很快。  
“你准备怎么离开那里？Cas...我能叫你Cass吗？”  
Impala行驶在路上，Dean忍不住先开口。  
“可以。我会原路返回。”  
“我的天啊，你这个风衣宝宝之前是怎么活下来的？”  
Castiel在听到这话之后试图反驳，但却找不到合适的句子，只能赌气一样的把头转向窗外。  
他真可爱，Dean用手捂了捂嘴巴把这个形容咽下去。  
他们经过了一个加油站，Dean觉得自己好像突然想明白了一些事。只有和他一样一直监视着Zachariah的人才能知道谋杀已经发生，委托人在看着他们。而Crowley没有告诉自己有两个执行人，只能说明他希望Dean干掉Castiel，或者Castiel干掉他。  
只留一个，然后突然造访的警察们会抓到那一个，或者击毙那一个。  
Crowley到底收了多少钱才舍得把自己的摇钱树卖了？  
Dean忽然把车停在了路边，他觉得自己是时候找寻新的合作伙伴了。Castiel疑惑地看向他，蓝眼睛在路灯下发光。Dean想了想憋出一句。  
“嘿，Cass，你考虑过找个人合作吗？”  
“如果是你的话。”Cass说道，“我觉得挺好的。”


End file.
